Interviews are often integral to any placement process, such as for employment, college admission, etc. Unfortunately, interviews are typically labor intensive and time consuming as they are usually conducted and evaluated by humans. In situations where several positions need to be filled or where each candidate must be interviewed by several interviewers, the time and cost associated with interviews could be significant. In some cases, the demands may even be prohibitive; resulting in employers being forced to limit the number of candidates interviewed or reduce the number of interviewers to less than what is desired. In addition, candidates for the same position are commonly evaluated by different sets of interviewers under their individual subjective criteria and biases. Consequently, when making hiring decisions, hiring managers often face the difficult task of comparing candidates based on opinions of different people. This may sometimes result, for example, in a less qualified or less desirable candidate being hired simply because he was interviewed by a more lenient interviewer.